t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:ThunderClan
Ebonypaw felt his paws bend the thin branch, the squirrel just a few mouse-lengths away. The tom leapt forward, the branch creasing in an arch, Ebonypaw snatched his claws on the squirrel's pelt, the rodent letting out squeak of agony before falling to the ground, limp. Coalfeather nodded praise, smiling up at the apprentice. Ebonypaw relaxed, quickly leaping off the branch, relief swelling in his chest. "Great catch! ThunderClan will be proud." Coalfeather murmured, brushing past him to Camp. Ripple of MoonClan 02:19, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Thicketkit nodded in reply. --- Thicketkit Dewpaw let out a mock yawn and bounded over to the apprentice's den. Entering excitedly, she remembered that it was her first time in the apprentice's den, and looked around in all directions curiously. The small apprentice trotted over to an unoccupied nest and scraped up the moss, then falling into the nest, without the thought that it might have already belonged to someone else. ~Dewpaw "I just never had the chance to you check up, but I assume you're all right." He sat down, curling his white tail around his paws, "But yes, I need to go out and restock herbs and I was hoping you could allow me to borrow an apprentice and their mentor to help me carry them." His ear twitched, in hope Featherstar would accept his request. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 15:51, May 8, 2015 (UTC) "I will come with you." Featherstar meowed, beginning to pad out of the den. "I've been wanting an excuse to leave."-Featherstar Ebonypaw padded into the Camp, his squirrel dangling from his jaws as he lashed his tail in the air proudly. He puffed out his chest in triumph, setting down the fat squirrel on the Freshkill pile, pelting over to Coalfeather. "Did I do great? Am I a warrior now?!" Ebonypaw asked, breathless as he twitched his ears. Coalfeather shrugged, her gaze held steady towards the Camp. "It's all up to Featherstar, she's the one who holds all the ceremonies." Ripple of MoonClan 00:28, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Falcongaze watched his old apprentice pad back into camp. It seemed as though the young and inquisitive tom had already forgot about his old mentor. I guess I am nothing now. No longer deputy, losing my apprentice, and having horrible wounds? ''he sighed and looked mournfully ookeat the cahearing his stomach rumble in hunger. ''How will I get my food?~Darkshine903 00:43, May 9, 2015 (UTC) *Night, yet the only difference is that it is dark. It still feels like day. Day 5.* Featherstar looked at Birchseeker, wondering what took him so long to respond to her. Instead of bothering him during his appearent day dreams, she decided to speak to Coalfeather. "Just get me when you are ready." She whispered as she slithered out silently. She padded over to Coalfeather, excited to hear about Ebonypaw. The sooner he finishes his training, the better. We need all the warriors we can get. She padded up to Coalfeather, not hesitating to ask her. "How was training today?" She then whispered, making sure Ebonypaw couldn't hear, "is he ready for his assessment?" Featherstar almost had a plea in her eyes. With Falcongaze injured, he is unable to fulfill his warrior duties. Until he is healed, Thunderclan only has one warrior, not including the deputy or herself. She was struck with even more stess as she thought about training. I'll have to train Dewpaw very soon. She made a mental note quickly, planning to train her as soon as she finished Birchseeker gather herbs.-Featherstar Longfur woke with a start, panting slightly as she had another nightmare. She quickly nudged Spiderkit, making sure he was still okay. She was relieved to feel his warmth, and settled back down. I wonder who his mentor will be... She thought as she fell back to sleep.-Longfur Coalfeather grinned, ruffling her glossy fur. "I've made him a better apprentice than he already was, thanks to my amazing mentoring skills." She added with a bragging-tone. Ebonypaw puffed out his chest beside her, his eyes glittering with excitement. "Ebonypaw is definitely ready for his assessment now, basically already a warrior." The black-furred she-cat took a step back, lifting a paw to lick abrubtly. Ebonypaw casted a nervous glance towards Falcongaze, shuffling his paws with worry. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 00:02, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar studied Ebonypaw for a few moments, then made a hasty decision. "Okay, Ebonypaw. Your assessment begins now. It will be difficult because it is night, but you will have even more of a chance to prove yourself. Get something to eat, then come with me." She mewed before padding past and into the log entrance.-Featherstar Falcongaze flinched as he struggled to move, squinting mournfully at his old apprentice. I never got to train him and he'll beco e a warrior before me without even noticing.. I've done nothing to help him learn. Falcongaze was inin fury with himself that he was so useless and stranded in the medicine den. He felt much better, almost completely healed after 5 moon cycles, but his limbs were sore. If only I could get better before his assessment... '~Darkshine903' 00:38, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Ebonypaw nodded, pelting over to the Fresh-kill pile before choosing out a quick mouse. He ravenously devoured it within bites, licking his lips as he appeared at Featherstar's heels. "I'm ready." The white-furred tom announced, his tail held high in the air. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 02:43, May 12, 2015 (UTC) ((Aaaah!!! Falcon is hungry.)) Falcongaze looked over to Birchseeker. "Ugh, could you give me something? I'm starving." His stomach rumbled at the same time.~Falcongaze Featherstar nodded, turning around, she lead the way into the forest. This was her first time out since the fox fight, and she was glad to feel the wind in her pelt as she ran. She smiled as she felt the crunching plants under her paws, but a small thought struck her for a moment. It's newleaf, why are the plants dried up and dying? She stopped for a moment, looking down at the brown, dried plant. Noticing that it was practically the only one like it, she continued on her way.-Featherstar *Moonhigh. all the stars are visible.* ((... Really sorry for the delays >~> I have a concert today and two field trips this week. I am way too busy but I'll try to respond.)) Birchseeker snapped suddenly awake, not noticing his mind rolled off into another world. He shook his head out. Perhaps he should just go out. He gathered a few big leaves and set out into the forest, sniffing the ground and plants, gathering any cobweb in sight. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 21:47, May 12, 2015 (UTC) (No way. I'm going to a concert today for some kids band group thing. Like a school band. That's funny.)Whitestar 21:57, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Ebonypaw hurred after Featherstar, slowing down to meet the she-cat's pace. He felt the wind streak his fur, the tom's broad head kept low as he followed his leader into the dark forest. The white-furred tom flexed out his shoulders, slowing down with a flick of a tail. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 22:48, May 12, 2015 (UTC) ((Dies of starvation since people failed to bring food. * n *))☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:15, May 12, 2015 (UTC)'' Featherstar rushed forward, launching through a wall of bushes and ivy. She cut to the side quickly once she was out of veiw, shrinking down into a crouch beside where she entered from. When Ebonypaw followed, she sprung into action, tackling him mid-stride. She landed on top of him, pinning him down with her clawss sheathed, her paws on his shoulders.-Featherstar (Sorry, soccer has been keeping me very busy...and hurt, but hey, it's worth it.) Stormstrike turned to Thicketpaw, twitching an ear as his amber gaze rested on the young tom. "We'll be heading out now, we'll check the border and learn the territory. I'll teach you about our fellow clans along the way, how does that sound?" The deputy meowed, stretching out his hind legs.Silverstar Ebonypaw let out a yelp of surprise as the leader collided into him. He instictively jolted forward, the leader stumbling out of grip as he rolled away. Dust spewed from the ground as he scrabbled on the earth, climbing to his feet. Ebonypaw arched his bag, eyes widened. "This is an assessment?" He panted, his shoulders beginning to bleed. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 02:24, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Falcongaze looked at Ebonypaw as he was tackled . His eyes widened in horror. "Featherstar!" He called over furiously. "Are you supposed to hurt him!" He hissed in annoyance since he had a special connection to the apprentice.☾Darkshine903☽'' 02:50, May 13, 2015 (UTC)'' (Dark, you need to read all the roleplays. We are a long ways out of camp.) "I said we're starting now. You must be ready for anything as a warrior." She backed up, crouching again.-Featherstar "It sounds fine, starting off simple is the most sensible thing to do." Thicketpaw replied. --- Thicketpaw